I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: Mako is not jealous. To be jealous would imply that he thought Tahno stood a chance with Korra, which he Most Certainly Does Not . . . right? Makorra.


**I Hold With Those Who Favor Fire**

**By Luna Maria Boulevardes**

* * *

Prompt: Tahno flirts with Korra and Mako is jealous.

Summary: Mako is not jealous. To be jealous would imply that he thought Tahno stood a chance with Korra, which he Most Certainly Does Not . . . right?

* * *

At first, Mako didn't think anything of Tahno's attentions because his behavior didn't seem unusual. Every time Korra restored someone's bending, they fell over themselves with gratitude, offering her praises and gifts and sexual favors. And while there was a plethora of fruit baskets in Pema's kitchen signed "To Avatar Korra, with gratitude", no one had ever tried to follow through with the sexual favors. Therefore, Mako tended to ignore them.

However, when Tahno sent Korra some Most Inappropriate reading material, Mako decided that perhaps this particular situation merited more attention than he had previously believed. This theory was confirmed upon reading the card accompanying the gift; Tahno had written in it "Don't hesitate to find me if you'd like try some of these out. I liked page forty-three in particular".

Thus, Mako didn't think it was really his fault that when Korra handed him the book, he accidentally set it on fire.

"Mako!" she scolded, airbending the flames away just in time for the pages to crumble into ashes. "Seriously? Are you that jealous?" She asked. He scoffed. That was ridiculous.

"I am not jealous," he replied confidently. She rolled her eyes.

"You're a liar."

"You're crazy," he returned with a grin. He grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. "By the way, did you look at page forty-three?"

"Mako – "

"Because I would be happy to try it out with you." Not that he knew what it was, but no way was Tahno going to one-up him with boasts of advanced carnal knowledge.

Given the speed at which Korra had him on the bed with her door locked, Mako figured he had given the right answer.

* * *

It would have been one thing if Tahno's attentions stopped there. Mako might have even forgotten about the whole thing, or at least abandoned it in some infrequently visited part of his mind. Unfortunately, Tahno turned out to be more persistent than predicted.

_Dear Avatar: Since I didn't receive a thank-you note, I wasn't sure if you got my first gift. So I am sending another one. Do let me know how they fit_.

"Ooh, that's _gorgeous!_" Asami squealed as Korra opened the box. Korra frowned as she pulled out several pieces of lacy navy-blue lingerie. The brassiere was a balconette style with strips of black lace decorating the cups and silver disc at the center carved with a wave design. Extra padding lined the bottom of the cups to push her breasts up so they would look bigger.

The knickers were made of a very delicate black lace and featured the same silver circle at the center; they also were completely see-through. The gift additionally included a matching garter belt in navy with silver lace, and finally a set of black stockings accompanied by set of black garters with bows. Korra was blushing furiously.

"Ah – um, all right then," she mumbled, quickly shoving the things away. "I'm just going to go put these somewhere . . . anywhere . . ." Her voice trailed off as she scampered to her bedroom, Mako at her heels.

"What was he thinking?" he yelled as Korra threw the box in the back of her closet. Tahno was a dead man, or at least a Soon-To-Be-Castrated one. Maybe he would even shave his head – yes, that would show him . . .

"Mako, you're wearing the same face you made when I made you eat a sea prune," Korra said suspiciously. She folded her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"Korra, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Fine, maybe Tahno could send her fancy lingerie, but in the end _he_ was the one she wanted to be with. Mako was the one she had _fun_ with.

So maybe they didn't go to Quong's, but he knew Korra wouldn't be interested in that anyway. She was much happier watching a pro-bending match and going to Narook's after, especially when he agreed to try more sea prunes and let her laugh at his expressions.

When they finished dinner, they began ordering shots, Mako smirking when Korra declared she would match him drink for drink. She failed in this, finally giving up sometime around drink six.

Around nine some mediocre band began to play, and both Mako and Korra were sufficiently drunk enough that they decided to dance, despite both being terrible dancers. Their movements were clumsy, and in the morning their feet were bruised and bloody from stepping on each other all night.

When they got back to the Air Temple later, Mako found himself reconsidering how he felt about Tahno's gift. As it turned out, Korra looked very good in navy.

* * *

The flowers were just one step too far.

When they arrived, Bolin told Korra not to touch them because they might be laced with an aphrodisiac. Without saying a word, Mako grabbed his jacket and went to catch the soonest ferry. He gripped the railing the whole way to Republic City, his skin so hot the metal scorched anyone who touched it for a whole hour after. When they arrived in the city, Mako fled from the boat, storming to the pro-bending arena. People moved out of his way when they saw he was snorting smoke.

"_Tahno!_" he yelled, voice booming through the building. He made his way to the gym, fury only building when he actually saw the Wolfbats. Tahno was laughing and flipping his hair, a smug expression on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," he teased, catching sight of Mako. "You all right there, Fireboy? You look a little hot and bothered." He winked and gave an arrogant toss of his head.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Mako hissed, slamming him into the wall, one arm pressed against his throat. The other Wolfbats looked on nervously.

"_Mako where in the name of – _ah ha!" Korra dashed into the room, moving so fast she nearly tripped. She had her hands on her hips, managing to look very intimidating despite being the shortest person in the room. Mako released Tahno, stepping back reluctantly. "You need to leave me alone," she demanded, pressing a finger to Tahno's chest. He smirked.

"Aw, come on. I did promise private lessons," he said with a wink (what was it with this guy? Spirits, he was awful). "Everyone knows that with fire you just end up burned." He snaked a finger under her chin, curling it as though to pull her in for a kiss.

"Clearly," Korra replied, "You've never really seen me fight."

He yelped as she breathed a stream of fire at him, careful to make sure he didn't get hurt but still got the message. Tahno scrambled across the gym, eyes wide with terror as Korra threw a few more fireballs.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop!" he whimpered, holding his hands up as she came closer. Korra smiled, and Mako did too. That was his girl.

"See, Tahno," she said sweetly, grabbing Mako's arm and lacing it with her own. "If you knew me at all, you would know that I've always favored fire." She proudly exited the gym, leading Mako out of the arena as though she didn't trust him not to go back and mess with Tahno a bit more. Once outside he stopped and she turned to look at him, waiting for an explanation. Without saying anything, he draped his scarf over her neck.

"It's not really that cold," Korra protesting, rolling her eyes. He just kissed her.

"I know that." He took her hand, lacing their fingers. She looked at his suspiciously, and then a grin spread over her face.

"Oh, wait, I see how it is. You're laying your claim." She elbowed his ribs, giggling when he scowled. "You're jealous! It's kind of cute."

"I am not jealous. Jealousy would imply I thought Tahno stood a chance," he grumbled. A minute passed. Korra was still giving him a look that implied she didn't really believe him. "And he doesn't stand a chance, um, right?"

She stood on tip-toe, pecking his lips.

"Please. Like I could date someone who uses that much hair oil."

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_and others say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

- Robert Frost.


End file.
